La Cour des Miracles
by Naelys
Summary: Un petit OS que je republie. La Cour des miracles : espaces de non-droit composés de quartiers ainsi nommés car les mendiants qui en avaient fait leur lieu de résidence ordinaire y disparaissaient à la nuit tombée,comme par miracle.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont de JK Rowling. **

**Mot de l'auteur : je la reposte après passage par la case correction orthographique, j'espère qu'il n'en reste plus. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>La Cour des Miracles.<strong>

La cour des Miracles qui n'a jamais entendu parler de ce lieu mythique? Cette ville dans la ville où se côtoie fous, violeurs et voleurs, putains et assassins. Cet endroit où ne vit que le vice, où l'on prend plaisir dans la chair, où le plus médiocre d'entre eux est considéré comme un roi. La Cour des Miracles un lieu maudit, un lieu de vie.

La crasse humaine se mélange aux déjections animales, la pluie glisse sur les murs couverts de suie et se gorge d'insanité avant de s'écouler dans les caniveaux bouchés par les détritus. L'odeur qui s'en dégage est fétide, les hauts de cœurs fréquents. L'alcool coule en flot ininterrompu. Les aveugles regardent les muets qui parlent aux sourds. La musque toujours présente comme une sourdine implacable. Des filles de joies se déhanchent, provocantes, aux sons clairs des tambourins. Le sourire aux lèvres, fières d'être plus libres qu'à l'extérieur.

Liberté, mot de tous les rêves, de toutes les folies. Ce même mot provoqua nombre de guerres; c'est au nom de la Liberté qu'ils sont tous morts. Morts en laissant le monde se plongeait dans un chaos profond et sans pitié, où coupe gorge et bandit de grand chemin sont considérés comme des métiers nobles.

Liberté, mot qui fut jadis si prisé et qui aujourd'hui n'est que souffle vide dans leur bouche.

La cour des Miracle, la cour de la Liberté comme ils se plaisent à l'appeler, car ici, nuls n'osent pénétrer. Ici, c'est à eux, leur semblant de monde, leur hypothétique terre d'asile.

Assise auprès d'un feu, elle regarde ce monde, ce bout de paradis, une bière dans la main, l'autre sur un bout de bois, le tenant fermement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle sent un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Bientôt, elle pourra s'évader dans ce monde qui est le sien, se mouvant comme une bête contre le corps de cet inconnu, sentant pénétrer en elle, ce maudit souffle liberté. Ses yeux chocolats se tournèrent vers son bel inconnu, erreur sa belle inconnue. Elle pose sa bière. Elle sourit, mutine. Elle se plait dans cette débauche de sexe, d'alcool et de sang. Détroussant sans remords, les imbéciles qui se risquent sur son territoire. Fière d'être une de ces putains qui vivent de leur corps.

Elle se laisse caresser par la main douce et manucurer de l'inconnue, cette même main qui plonge sans gêne sans son décolletée, la bouche de son inconnue effleurant sa nuque découverte. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, mordant, léchant de bout de corps blanc. Au milieu de sa cour, elle déploie tout son art, laissant son inconnue soupirer sous sa bouche, gémir sous ses doigts, s'abandonnant au plaisir de la chair comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ses doigts glissent sur cette peau douce, caressant le grain de sa peau, lui provoquant un long frisson.

Des regards lubriques se posent sur elle, certains veulent se joindre à elles, d'un grognement sourd elle montre son désaccord, c'est sa proie. Elle glisse sa main sous la jupe de sa compagne, effleurant, cajolant ses longues jambes. Elle plonge son regard chocolat, sourit carnassière et l'embrasse sauvagement, mordant dans un râle la lèvre inférieur de celle qui se donne. Un goût métallique de mélange à leur salive. Elle dépose des baisers les longs de son cou, de ses épaules. Titille de sa langue habile les tétons durcis de sa compagne de nuit. Ses mains parcours sans fin se corps qui se tend de désir, qui se cambre dans un gémissement. L'autre soupire sous les caresses expertes de la putain.

C'est au milieu des chants, des cris de plaisirs et d'agonies, des rires qu'elle hurle de plaisir, son corps luisant de sueur, brillant sous les flammes.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici? Demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

Elle se détourne d'elle, puis répond dans un souffle:

- C'est ma vie ici, vivre dehors pour les servir? Non, je suis libre et fière. Vois-tu ici, c'est mon royaume. Les puces mes sujets, les ruelles sombres mes couloirs, cette place mon trône. Je ne peux revenir vers vous, je suis ce que je voulais être. Une catin libre, libre de choisir la vie ou la mort de ses amants d'un soir. Vous rejoindre? Pourquoi? Vous ne m'avez rien offert! Laissez en pâture comme la fille de joie que je suis devenue!

- On a besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ton intelligence!

Elle partit dans un rire rauque et sans joie

- Surtout de mon intelligence! Vous ne pourrez le vaincre sans sacrifice! Je ne veux pas être sacrifiée. Même lui à plus de respect pour ma condition que vous. Nous sommes ses chiens galeux, et les vôtres, mais nous sommes fiers de l'être. Qu'allez-vous faire de notre royaume si par malheur vous l'anéantissiez? Autant les Mangemorts que les membres de l'Ordre ont peur de venir en ces lieux! Vous qui vous battez pour survivre, vous avez peur de ce que nous pouvons devenir si jamais nous décidions de rejoindre un camp. Nous nous tuons pour tuer, pas pour survivre.

- Nous vous rendrons un peu dignité!

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous ne sommes pas digne ici? Mon corps m'appartiens, je me vautre dans la luxure, je me délecte de chaque coutelas enfoncé dans un corps, je jouie de votre stupidité. Je me complais dans cette atmosphère malsaine. La débauche fait partie de ma vie.

Elle se caresse doucement le ventre.

- Malgré ce que tu peux croire, je n'ai jamais été aussi libre qu'à cet instant!

Elle se releva sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Laissant les flammes jouaient un ballet sur son corps nu.

- Je ne suis qu'une ombre des ténèbres, en ces temps troublés je ne puis retrouver le droit chemin. Je me suis égarée dans la nuit.

- On peut t'en faire sortir! Hurla la femme

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'en sortir?

La femme laissa les sanglots l'étouffer, puis essuya les larmes qui ravagées son visage.

- Rhabilles toi!

Les yeux rivés sur son amante, elle souriait sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Elle lui fit signe de venir. La démarche féline, toujours nue, elle alla vers le centre de la place, près du grand feu. Un jeune homme siffla, les bruits de la Cour s'arrêtèrent, chacun avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Sur son corps doré par les flammes, et sur l'autre. L'autre qui avait osé braver l'interdit. Personne n'entrait ici sans son accord. Le jeune homme apporta un siège sur lequel elle s'installa.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû pénétrer en ces lieux! Tu risques la mort.

La femme déglutit.

- Hermione, murmura-t-elle, ne suis pas ta meilleure amie?

- Ma meilleure amie est morte, au même moment où vous m'avez vendu.

Ginny regarda avec horreur celle qui fut sa meilleure amie. Le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione et caressait paresseusement la peau de la jeune femme.

- Ta sentence pour avoir braver cet interdit est: la morte.

Des hurlements de joies retentir de part et d'autre de la Cour. Un sourire narquois vint se ficher sur ses lèvres. Ginny ne cria pas, ne se débattit même pas lorsque les va nus pieds la prirent, qu'ils déchirèrent sa robe et profitèrent de son corps. Ce fut Hermione qui donna le coup de grâce, enfonçant avec un plaisir morbide une lame chauffée à blanc dans sa poitrine.

- N'aies pas peur Ginny jolie, tu vas rejoindre ton bien aimé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, le chaos est maître du monde.

* * *

><p>Voilà, cela change de d'habitude nan?<p>

Naelys


End file.
